blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bouncing Bull Racetrack
" " is the 6th episode in Season 3 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description When Starla finds a map to a legendary racetrack, Blaze and AJ accompany her on a journey to find it and take the ride of their lives. Elsewhere, Crusher attempts to snatch a carrot from a garden which happens to belong to a mischievous chicken. Synopsis The episode begins with Blaze and Starla having a race around the countryside. They greet the viewers and explain they're trying to find the wildest ride in the wild west, and drive for a while. Eventually after trying a loop-de-loop, Starla gets lost in some hay and she suddenly sneezes, scattering it everywhere. They suddenly find an old map hidden in the hay she was in, which leads to a mysterious racetrack with a mechanical bull, called the "Bouncing Bull Racetrack". Starla points out it's said to be the "rootinest, tootinest, hootinest, wildest racetrack there ever was". Since following the map to go there will be tough, they promise to stick together as a team and set off to the song Burn Rubber. Arriving in the badlands, AJ reads the map and learns the first place they have to get past is Colossal Cliff. Starla wonders why it's colossal and is proven such when they get there -- the cliff is really big and deep and is a long way to the other side. The trucks then encounter various geysers around them blasting steam everywhere, giving Blaze the idea to ride the geysers to the other side as long as they land on the one that's about to gush. Using his Visor View, AJ finds the geyser pools that are boiling with help from the viewers, as the signal they're about to blast. The two make it across and sing a boiling song as they go on. Elsewhere, Crusher and Pickle are dressed like cowboys and Pickle is playing a song on his harmonica when Crusher spots a garden nearby and wants one of the carrots. The carrots, however, belong to a chicken who works there, and once he leaves, Crusher takes a giant carrot from the wheelbarrow, but just as he's about to eat it the chicken switches it with a crayon, and Crusher is disgusted. Blaze and Starla have reached the second place they have to pass: Red Rock Canyon, which seems quiet at first. The two suddenly get attacked by bombs of stinky-stink which happen to come from a fleet of Skunk Bandits who chase after them all the way. Blaze spots some rocks atop a cliff which they can use to block the canyon so the Skunk Bandits can't follow them. He finds the right ones that fit into the canyon with help from the viewers and make their way out safely. Back at the garden, Crusher sees the chicken leave and catches the carrot once again, but right when he is about to eat the chicken suddenly reappears and switches it with a road cone, shooing him off. Blaze and Starla are getting super close to the Bouncing Bull Racetrack, and all they have to do now is follow the tracks of the Rusty Railroad through a dark tunnel. Starla suddenly slips on the tracks since they're too wide for them to drive over, so Blaze turns into a steam engine to ride on them. As they ride, Starla suddenly spots various track splits up ahead, with one way leading to a dead end. Blaze finds the right way to go with help from the viewers and they make it out, and their next stop is the Bouncing Bull Racetrack. Meanwhile, Crusher sees the chicken leave the garden yet again, and tries one last time to take the carrot from him. After the chicken leaves, Crusher lassos the carrot to him, but the chicken switches it with a shoe at the last minute, and Crusher is disgusted as the chicken, who was hiding under Crusher's hat, eats the carrot himself. Now nightfall, Blaze and Starla spot the Bouncing Bull Racetrack in the distance, and Blaze finds a geyser they can use to ride up to it. But just as they were about to get there, the Skunk Bandits from Red Rock Canyon return and pursue them once again, so Blaze uses his Blazing Speed on himself and Starla so they can outrun them and reach the geyser. Finally at the Bouncing Bull Racetrack, Blaze and Starla ride the track together and enjoy its bumpy tracks and mechanical bull. They claim it's the wildest ride in the wild west, ending the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:Episodes where Starla uses Blazing Speed Category:No cheats Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where Blaze and AJ describe the STEM concept together